


Lotus

by ZaltMKrel



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: But its not...really, Im a slut for elton john, Listen to either version for max feels, M/M, Slight snorkmaiden/moomintroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaltMKrel/pseuds/ZaltMKrel
Summary: Songfic involving "Your song" from Elton John. Inspiration came from the cover made by Taron Egerton.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 15





	Lotus

_It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

Moomintroll knew it, since the firsr moment he saw Snufkin, he knew more than well that the sensation his heart felt arround the mumrik was not something he had experienced ever.

Not when he was with his family

Not when he was with his friends

Not when eating Mamma’s pancakes every beginning of spring.

What he felt for him it was nothing but special.

_I’m not one of those who can easily hide_

He was sure Snufkin could tell the way his tail swayed whenever he stared at him. How his eyes sparkled with joy when he earned a laugh from the mumrik. His heart would start beating faster the moments when they slept and took naps beside eachother, he was able to hear it well.

’Oh, can you hear it too and daren’t say it not to embarrass me any further, Snufkin? ’ The moomin would usually think.

_Don’t have much money but boy if i did, i’d buy a big house where we both could live._

He would be lying if he said building a place for Snufkin and himself alone wasn’t something he thought about often.

_If i was a sculptor but then again no, or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it’s not much but it’s the best i can do_

_My gift is my song and this one’s for you_

Snufkin never felt as enough being it enough for a family, enough for friends, any relationship in general. Reason for him to try and stay alone throughout most of his life. But a promise of returning back to Moominvalley was what he did.

Leaving Moomintroll behind was something he could do but the thought of his smile, his laughter, his warmth. Being unable to be in the presence of it ever again was more than he could handle, and he tried. In the end he would always come back every spring.

With a promise he made to his self. ’I will return back with a new spring tune and hopefully that will be plenty to demonstrate how much i have yearned for spring, for my sunshine, for you’.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simply but now that’s done._

_I hope you don’t mind, i hope you don’t mind that i put down in words. How wonderful life is when you are in the world_

It felt like their little secret, even if everyone else knew about the songs Snufkin wrote for Moomintroll.

The mumrik always tried his best not to let any small creature listen to the exact song he wrote for Moomin. The one which would be listened by Moomintroll first, the one which would be performed with the most special care ever. Snufkin wasn’t one to be worried about his music but no matter how Moomin always loved every single one of his songs he wanted each of his little performances to be given the needed care for Moomintroll deserved the best.

_I sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they’ve got me quite cross_

_But the sun’s been quite kind while i wrote this song It’s for people like you that keep it turned on_

Moomintroll despite his attempts to act cool headed and calm it was well known that the had a short temper.

It was not the same getting angry with Snorkmaiden as it was with Snufkin.

The sudden voice drop the phantom tears in his eyes, the tremble in his voice he would never admit was there. 

It ached in a way he didn’t think it would, with Snorkmaiden it was both getting angry but with silly things both knew weren’t important. Snufkin never got angry at him unless it was serious.

He had to apologize.

It wasn’t fair of him to get so upset over something that was almost a tradition. Snufkin would always tolerate his beggarliness.

He had found the mumrik next to the lake they would usually visit as kids. Skimming stones and playing in the water. Throughout his many years of knowing him he knew by his posture that it would be better if he stayed silent, and allowed the mumrik to leave if he considered necessary. He didn't leave.

Moomin saw remains of wetness covering Snufkin’s eyes but that would be a thing neither would discuss in that moment.

They just stared at the stars above and no words had to be spoken for both to understand the feeling of regret they felt. A slight sensation of fingers brushing which turned into a full grasp of paws not wanting to let each other go.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things i do You see i have forgotten if they are green or they are blue_

Moomintroll had turned around to look at the other. Under the moon he almost looked ethereal thought he to himself.

His eyes. How could he forget the most wonderful colour of green he had ever seen, slight splashes of turquoise tones in them. Now staring back at him, they sparkled as stars on the darkest of nights of winter.

_Anyway the thing is, what i really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes i’ve ever seen_

He would have loved to see such lovely jewels more but the warmth of his lips and his embrace was something worth the patience. The moomin couldn’t stop himself from loving every single thing about him.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world I hope you don't mind._

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Later on when they walked to moominhouse holding hands no one questioned it. Moominmamma had served Snufkin a slice of his favourite pie and Moominpappa occupied him with a story from his memoirs.

Little My was herself making remarks about the usual. Giving both boys an acknowledging look but not saying anything. A part of Snufkin knew,

Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotus- Purity, enlightenment, self-regeneration, and rebirth
> 
> Hope y'all liked this because i sure as hell had tons of fun writing it!!!  
> Tumblr: demonn-pilloww


End file.
